The Robin hood of Fairy Tail High
by Hatsune Miyu
Summary: Lucy Heartifilia is a teenage protégé at Fairy Tail high. The smart girl manages to make an enemy of Natsu Dragneel the on the very first day, but she doesn't care. The great and brilliant hacker, who goes by the code name of Robin Hood, has always enjoyed making things a little more... interesting. Eventually Nalu, enjoy. Hatsune Miyu
1. Chapter 1

Robin Hood

Lucy POV

Chapter 1: first day of school

"Please stand when your name is read," our teacher droned.

She was an old lady, slightly overweight, with short, grey-brown hair. I would guess her age but that would be rude.

"Levy McGarden." A short, blue haired girl stood.

"Here." She sat down looking uncomfortable.

"Natsu Dragneel" an obnoxious boy with flamboyant pink hair.

"Here."

"Gajeel Redfox." Now this kid was you run of the mill, bored of school delinquent. He didn't even bother to stand.

"Here." He grunted.

"Grey Fullbuster." An idiot without a shirt.

Some more names were read, some more kids stood up, then responded before sitting down. I didn't care, instead I daydreamed of when the bell would ring and release me from this cruel and unusual punishment.

"..cy…Lucy…LUCY HEARTIFILIA!" she snapped in my ear. I stood up lazily and glared down everyone who snickered or laughed.

"All present and accounted for, please, do continue oh wise one." I bowed dramatically and sat. Only five hours and 36 minutes left. Five hour and 35…

I think that the teacher started to teach something, but the likely hood was, I already knew what it was. Ah, the perks of being a teenage protégé.

My next class was history, and it was taught by the same, boring old lady. After that was math, then electives. I had study hall and computers.

Study hall was alright, everyone left me alone. I took the time to glance over my homework, choose to ignore it and move on. I turned to my school computer. I could do about as much on that computer as the _average_ person could do trying to replicate Michael Angelo's David with nothing more than a block of marble and safety scissors. So I set to work with the sharpeners.

I had broken through the school firewall in the first ten minutes of study hall, and I spent the rest of the time setting up my own protection wall, something that would take even the best hackers an hour to crack and decode. That was more than enough time for me to find them and fry them.

The bell rang announcing that study hall was over.

The human flamingo, Natsu Dragneel was, in my computers class, surprising only because how computers was a nerd class and he was a popular. Part of The Circle to be exact.

I never understood why my parents insisted on me pursuing a 'normal' education. I could be teaching the teachers here and kicking their butt while I'm at it, but instead I was here in good old Fairy Tail High. Bored out of my mind.

It was for the _social aspect_ my parents said, their argument so weak I almost came here out of pity.

Well, at least teenagers were amusing. They have a pecking order that they fore everyone into. It is called different things in different schools, but it is always there.

Here at Fairy Tail High, the first and foremost is The Circle. They are the top of the school, the almighty king of the rock, a group made of the popular of all popular: Natsu Dragneel, Lisanna Strauss, Gajeel Redfox, Grey Fullbuster, and the great Titania, Erza Scarlet. They were dubbed The Circle because a circle is one unbroken line. Nobody enters The Circle, nobody leaves. Exclusion at its utmost peak. And what makes it even more entertaining, they didn't even realize it was happening.

Below The Circle in the hierarchy of teens, are the Populars. Beneath them are The Somebodies, then The Nobodies, the Shadows, and last and most least, the Dirt. Like this:

The Circle

The Populars

The Somebodies

The nobodies

The Shadows

The dirt.

(A/N: this is the actual pecking order from one of the school I used to go to: A/N)

I would say that I fit in rather comfortably with the shadows, and that was fine by me. That is also why I felt like wringing the neck of that pink-headed idiot who walked over to me when the teacher said to break up into groups of two.

"Is that seat taken?" he said, pointing to the chair next to me. I swung my feet over and stretched out across the two chairs.

"Why yes, yes it most certainly is. So why don't you take that empty head of florescent spikes you call hair and _find another partner_ _._ "

Natsu rolled his eyes and folded his arms, not moving an inch.

"You heard me pinky, shoo, run, skedaddle, mush." I gestured colorfully with my hand to enforce the fact that yes, he should leave. I seems he didn't take too well to being given the birdie.

"Well, I tried to ask nicely," he shrugged, then freaking walked around the table and SAT ON MY LEGS!" I coughed to hide my surprise and kicked him off.

"Oh, I am _soo_ sorry pinky, my leg twitched. I don't know what came over me!" I stood up a graciously offered him a hand. Should have known he would pull me down on top of him.

A teacher leaned down over us. "Is there a problem?" she asked.

"Oh, no, not at all," the jerk lied through his teeth. "She was just soo excited to be my partner that she pushed me down." I clenched a fist.

"Oohhhh, that was a low blow my dear pinkett," I whispered to him, under my breath. I forced fake tears to come to my eyes as I climbed off of him, my head hung low.

"l-liar!" I stuttered quietly, thanking my drama teacher from when I was younger. I allowed my face to turn red and looked at my feet.

"Oh, really? What actually happened Lucy?" the teacher looked borderline concerned. I burst into rather realistic sobs, my faked tears hit the floor in a drizzly cascade. Everyone was facing us now, and for once I was grateful for the attention. The more witnesses the better.

"Well… you see..." I hiccupped, tears not slowing. "He walked over to me and asked if I would be his partner. I- I didn't want to hurt his filings, so I said yes. While we were sitting down, he reached over and…" I trailed off and let everyone else's imagination do the rest. I looked up at the teacher through soggy eyelashes.

What followed was most satisfactory.

Natsu was sent ot the principle's office, his repuataion tarnished for "taking advantage of his classmate" and thanks my amazing acting skills, I was sent home early (FREEDOM!) knowing that if he tried to tell anyone what really happened, he would only be even further discredited.

Yep, school just got a little more fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Robin Hood Chapter 2

 **So, here's the deal. Normally I update one every month, but I had this already typed up and I suppose my sister didn't want to have to wait four days. But… the thing is, this was supposed to be my May update of The Robin Hood At Fairy Tail High so… yeah… there won't be an update next month… I thought it was reasonable so please don't hate me! And well, ummm… enjoy…**

I kept my desk clean. It was organized and everything had its own place. I could find whatever I whenever I want and the great part about it? Nobody else can. You see, my definition of organized is very different than most. Most would just call it a mess. I call it organized chaos.

I spent all of my free time after my first day of school at my desk, hidden by my stacks of organized chaos. My parents would have been mortified, if I still lived with them. I live alone, most because they would neither approve of my organization, erm, messiness skills or of my hacking. My father would turn me in to the police without a second though, even I mostly do more good than harm, and my mother would sit me down and give me A Talk. Yep. Alone is better.

Just to set the record straight, I have never been that hacker who breaks into government files and sells away our countries secrets. Sure, I could, but I no need currently for money. I have never really wanted to become a hacker who is put to death in the chair and becomes infamous because of it. I, or rather, Robin Hood, my hacker name online, is famous for being… good.

Though I am well known by my name, the few reports about me only say very little. Things Robin Hood steals evidence from bullies to get retribution or the victims, he publishes data and video footage incriminating criminals who would have gone free. He is wanted by police for hacking and has never been publicly thanked but there have been nothing but halfhearted attempts to find him. Never anything specific.

They also think that Robin Hood is a Him. They are only a little wrong… just a _teeeeenny tiiiny_ bit wrong… 

Today, I didn't feel like busting criminals or scouring surveillance videos for petty crimes, so I set my bar a little lower and looked for ways to screw with bullies at my new school. I looked around online and potential prey include Lisanna Strauss, Laxus Drayer, Gajeel Redfox, Sting Eucliffe, and the familiar god of stupidity himself: Natsu Dragneel.

I had ruined his rep enough for one day, though, so I thought I would give him some slack and dig up dirt on someone else. Such as his girlfriend, Lisanna.

. . . .

I spend the second lunch of my freshman career in the library. I was just about to finish _The Tempest_ when a tall glasses-wearing red-head walked up to me and pulled me out of my chair, crushing me into a hug.

"I apologize for the moronic actions of Natsu!" she cried passionately. "As student council president and friend of Natsu, I take full responsibilities!"

Well, I wasn't expecting this…

"It… it is fine, you don't… you don't have to…" I tried to play up the part of the innocent meek-geek. "You don't… nobody has cared before…" add a dash of sympathy and you have a puppet perfect for playing.

The red-head stood erect and stared murderously down the hall where even a deaf person could hear obnoxious laugher erupting from. She started to charge undoubtedly toward the unsuspecting pinkette. "Just sit there, why that irresponsible, inappropriate, immature idiot!" she muttered, purple bloodlust oozing around her. "I will kill him! I will pin him to the wall with knives through his skin and tear him limb from limb!" seriously worried that she would do exactly that, I ran after her and grabbed her arm.

"N-no! Oh, please! D-don't make him hate me any more than he does already, I just want to… to forgive and forget…" I faked a grimace but smiled through it and looked up at her with painfully hopeful eyes. Titania melted.

"Oh, of course!" she teared up and hugged me again. "But if anyone, and I mean ANYONE," she glared at the doorway again, "Make sure to tell me, no matter how small. I am here for you!" one last squeeze, and she passed me a post-it where she had written down her name, email and her phone number.

I clutched the paper to my chest, allowing my eyes to water (just for show) and turned my eyes to the ground, watching her feet walk away after a frim but comforting pat on the shoulder. Only minutes later, as I turned to walk away, did I allow myself to smile.

Perfect.

Evidence? Check.

Plan? Check.

Means? Check.

Let the disaster begin.


End file.
